Unconventional Beauty
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: It really sucks when your (male) best friend is prettier than you are. Lacey really wished she could have inherited her mother's petite curvaceousness instead of her father's height and... muscles... This is a story about being comfortable in your own skin.
1. Lacey Dreyar

**Summary: It really sucks when your (male) best friend is prettier than you are. Lacey really wished she could have inherited her mother's petite curvaceousness instead of her father's height and... muscles...**

**This is a story about being comfortable in your own skin. I've noticed that there is an expectation of a certain body-type for heroines in shounen. While that is part of the appeal of shounen, I think sometimes it detracts from the storyline and the character's personalities. Fairy Tail in particular has a plethora of busty babes, with only a couple of very petite girls thrown in good measure. So I'm offering a different definition of beauty here.**

**There may be some themes in here difficult or uncomfortable to read about, as it's the tale of a young woman's journey to accepting who she is. Not just her, but a lot of members of Fairy Tail's newest generation will have to redefine what it means to be beautiful and strong, and happy with themselves.**

**This is a drabble fic, mostly Lacey-centric. Updates will likely be extremely sporadic. Also, there will be crack-pairings galore. I haven't decided on most of them, yet, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail – Lacey mused – has, ever since its inception over a hundred years prior, always been renowned not only for the strength of its mages, for the familial bonds they share, and for their wholly-terrifying destructive tendencies, but also for the sheer number of beautiful women who either flock to its members or are its members. In fact, the female mages had more female fans than the males did.<p>

Lacey Dreyar, however, did not consider herself beautiful.

Not by any stretch of the imagination.

She loved her parents more than anything in the world, and to her they were hands down the most attractive couple she'd ever seen. Her mother was gorgeous, and had somehow retained her killer figure despite the toll of motherhood. Lacey thought there was no one in the world that could compare to her mother, with Lucy's large chocolate eyes, shining golden hair, and quite frankly incredible body. There was also no one kinder than Lucy, and even now she still held the title of The Light of Fairy Tail – much beloved by all in the guild.

Lacey deeply admired her father, too. She had looked up to his strength her whole life; not just his physical abilities (which sometimes bordered on monstrous), but also for the depth of his love for his family. Both of his families – Dreyar and Fairy Tail – never lacked for his affection, even if it was often gruff and ill-expressed. Her father sometimes still had issues communicating with people, though Lacey thought that only made him an even better role model. Still a handsome man, he had eyes only for her mother and someday Lacey wanted that for herself as well.

Jean-Luc, her best friend, had once joked that as the daughter of Fairy Tail's Guild Master and The Light of Fairy Tail that made Lacey the Princess of Fairy Tail.

Yeah, warrior princess, maybe. Because there was nothing delicate about her.

Lacey despised the way she looked.

She really wished she could have inherited her mother's radiant, petite curvaceousness. Instead, she got her father's intimidating height and... muscles.

Most people found her towering height frightening and off-putting. Lacey easily dwarfed all of the other women in the guild, and most of the men, too. In fact, only Titanus Strauss was obviously larger.

As if all that wasn't bad enough, Lacey hadn't a chest to speak of. Where most other young women of nineteen possessed bouncy, soft mounds, Lacey sported rippling pectoral muscles.

Laxus had decided early on in Lacey's childhood that his daughter would be able to defend herself properly. So he put his young child through a truly hellish training regimen to toughen her up. Not that she'd really needed it, as she'd been a tomboy to begin with – one that already liked to pound boys her age and even a little older into the ground. She'd loved it, though, despite the rigorous exercises and relentlessness of her drill-sergeant of a father.

The result of that being that Lacey developed into a very strong, buff individual. Combined with her height and square jaw, that made her the opposite of feminine beauty as far as she was concerned.

However, Lacey did love her eyes, and her hair. Her mother's luxurious, glowing golden locks had been passed down to her along with her father's stormy blue-gray eyes.

So there was that.

And she did rather like the feeling of power and strength that coursed throughout her body. Being able to hold her own against Titanus was always a bonus. So was being able to fend off the annoying gnats that flocked to Jean-Luc.

Speaking of which.

Lacey's internal monologue was cut short as she spotted her favorite greenette leaning against the side of a market stall. About to call out a greeting to her best friend, she paused upon discovery of the large number of men surrounding her friend.

This was not good.

Jean-Luc was widely regarded the most beautiful member of Fairy Tail's younger generation, with gorgeous light green locks and a face that was the epitome of femininity. Lacey often felt rushes of jealousy for her best friend's naturally good looks.

Because Jean-Luc was male.

Genetics are a bitch sometimes.

Then again, the beautiful young man often had to suffer from the unwanted affections of perverts much like the female population of the guild. Like right now, it seemed.

Rushing to her friend's side, Lacey wasted little time rescuing him. "Lacey Kick!" she announced, booting the sleazy men away from Jean-Luc. To her deep satisfaction, they flew across the square into the fountain.

"Jean, are you alright?" she asked, turning to her best friend.

He looked up at her with deep amusement. "Thank you for coming to my rescue, as always."

She grinned at him. "No problem!"

And it had been a rescue, but not from the men. In truth, by breaking their jaws Lacey had been doing those creeps a favor.

See, genetics had not been so nearly one-sided with Jean-Luc Justine. He was literally the perfect blend of both his parents. He'd received a double dose of delicate, feminine features, with long flowing light green hair, his eyes a breathtaking aquamarine, and an adorable beauty mark beneath his left eye.

He was, in truth, fully capable of taking care of himself against perverts like these, as he'd also received both Mirajane and Freed Justine's rather frightening magics.

Unfortunately, he had also inherited his parents' split-personality issues.

So really, Lacey was not rescuing him from the unwanted attentions of other men, but from being arrested for murder.

As the odd pair made their way to the guild, they chatted amicably about taking their team on a mission later.

And though they didn't realize it themselves, everyone they came across thought them to be the most handsome couple they'd ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	2. Lacey's Name

**The timeline in this fic is going to jump around a bit. For example, in the last chapter and in most to follow, Lacey and Jean-Luc are nineteen. However, in this one she's fifteen. Just assume nineteen for most chapters unless I specifically state otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lacey arrived at the breakfast table a few days after her fifteenth birthday with a very perplexed expression upon her face. This was not exactly an uncommon occurrence; even then she hadn't been a morning person and was often still deep in the grasp of the world of dreams over an hour past awakening. Often leaving her very confused about where she was and what she was doing when she finally came to. However, in this instance she seemed far more alert than usual, as she responded when her parents wished her a good morning.<p>

Surprised and mildly alarmed by this abrupt change in behavior, Lucy checked her daughter's forehead for a fever. The girl was completely healthy, however, and more than a little irritated by the show of concern.

It was only once a protein-rich breakfast was set in front of the teenager that she finally voiced what was on her mind. "Mom, Dad? How did I get my name?"

The two adult blondes stared at her over their own meals – Laxus' almost an identical match to his daughter's and Lucy's with an unhealthy number of strawberries piled on top. "What brought this up?" Lucy inquired, as this was the first time Lacey had ever asked them. Honestly she thought it would never come up, as Lacey hadn't ever shown interest in the subject in her fifteen years of living. If the topic hadn't been discussed by this point, she assumed it never would. It was also strange in regards to how the girl was acting.

"Jean-Luc asked me, but I couldn't answer him," Lacey admitted, more than a little embarrassed that she'd never thought to even wonder about it let alone actually ask her parents for the answer. Maybe because she didn't really want to know before. Her first name wasn't often used, after all. Most people at the guild just called her 'Dreyar' or 'Blondie'. The only people who still referred to her by 'Lacey' were her parents, the old river boatmen, and Jean-Luc. It was just too… feminine and prissy a name for her. It didn't suit her at all.

Lucy nodded slowly. "I see." She contemplated it for a moment. "There isn't really a grand story behind it, or anything. Sorry, if that was what you were expecting, sweetheart." And then she paused, before adding, "Truth be told, we didn't even have a girl's name picked out. We were certain that you were going to be a boy – you even managed to fool Wendy and Porlyusica's magic."

"Great," Lacey muttered under her breath, trying to suppress the twinge of hurt she felt at the statement. She knew her mother didn't mean anything by it – she was far too kind to ever intentionally cause anyone she cared about harm, let alone her own daughter. But still.

Sensing her daughter's mood, Lucy reached out and pinched Lacey's cheeks. "That's not what I meant, dear. You have just been full of wonderful surprises for your father and I from the moment you were born. It makes you even more wonderful." She threw a sharp glance at her husband. "Isn't that right, Laxus?"

"Uh huh," he replied vaguely.

Lucy released her daughter's face and smacked her beloved upside his head.

"Owch! Dammit, Blondie! I'm agreeing with you!" Then he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Crazy, violent woman."

His wife smacked him again.

"I get it!" he yelped. "I get it!"

Actually, he didn't, but he wasn't going to say _that_ out loud. He did possess _some_ sense of self-preservation.

Lacey giggled at her parents, mood buoyed up by their playful interactions. "So, what was my name going to be, then?"

"Jude, after your grandfather." Lucy smiled at her daughter.

The teenager wrinkled her nose at the name. "Jude Dreyar sounds strange."

"That was my opinion but your mother insisted," Laxus interjected, earning himself another slap. He grit his teeth and breathed out through his nose before continuing, "Personally, I wanted to name you Luke."

Nodding, Lacey agreed, "Yeah, I like Luke Dreyar better."

Lucy sighed. "You two are closing ranks on me again, I can tell."

The pair grinned at her.

She threw up her hands in defeat. "Very well; if you ever end up with a little brother we'll name him Luke."

"So, why _did_ you name me Lacey?"

"Really, all we did was combine my given name with your father's."

Laxus glanced at his wife, brow furrowed in sincere befuddlement. "That was the reason?"

Lacey raised an incredulous eyebrow at her father. "You didn't know, Dad?"

"No, that's not it. I just thought it was for a different reason."

"Care to enlighten us?" Lucy drawled, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Although his Dragon Slayer senses were warning him of impending danger, Laxus forged ahead. "I thought it had to do with that sexy little number you wore the night Lacey was con-"

He never got the opportunity to finish what he was about to say, for Lucy lunged at him.

Lacey watched with incredulity as her mother chased her father around the kitchen, trying to smack him.

With a skillet.

That still had hot grease in it.

By the time Lucy and Laxus were done with their skit, Lacey had finished her meal and cleaned up after herself. Halfway out the door, she called a farewell to her parents and ran off to the guild ahead of them.

The topic of her name was forever dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Birth of Friendship

**You guys have made me so unbelievably happy with your reviews. I'm so glad that Lacey is so well-loved. In fact, it's given me the inspiration to get this new chapter out so quickly.  
><strong>

**I have to warn you guys – this might be a tough chapter. It's pretty short, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Although it was never outright stated to the pair's faces, most people outside of the Fairy Tail Guild thought the friendship between the radiant greenette and the muscle-bound blonde to be passing strange. At first glance, the two could really not be more different. Despite that, it was obvious even to those that didn't know them that, although physically unalike, that friendship was genuine. Their ease with each other, their playful banter, and the way they always turned to slightly face the other whenever they were near made beyond apparent their mutual regard and respect for each other.<p>

The truth was that their close friendship had spanned their entire lives.

In fact, Jean-Luc Justine had been best friends with Lacey Dreyar since before they were born.

Mirajane Justine and Lucy Dreyar had become pregnant within a month or so of each other – the first of their generation (Bisca notwithstanding due to the time skip) to undertake the journey of parenthood. Ecstatic to have someone else undergoing the exact same ordeal – er, _miracle_ – it was a huge relief to both women. And to their husbands by extension as hormones began to fluctuate.

It was true that both wives were already friends, just as their husbands were, before becoming pregnant. However, the shared tribulations and triumphs that came with impending motherhood brought them even closer together.

Binging on very odd combinations of food together with someone who was also shoveling in as much as they could take of pickles and peanut butter and parsnips and persimmons (and upon pain of death _never_ forget the pear pizza) was something Freed and Laxus would never understand. It seemed to make Mirajane and Lucy extraordinarily happy, though. The men folk just couldn't relate to the burning, insatiable desire to douse everything within reach in ketchup and hot fudge.

Morning sickness woes, along with back pain relief remedies and tips for getting one's husband to perform the perfect foot massage were exchanged with the other resident mother in the guild, Bisca. Indeed, it was because of this support that all three women drew very close.

However, unlike Mirajane, Lucy's pregnancy was fraught with complications. Specifically, she was having bleeding problems. It started after her twenty-fourth week, and terrified that she was losing her child before she even had the chance to welcome her to the world, Lucy panicked. This only worsened her condition. After taking a look and diagnosing the bleeding as moderate placental abruption, Wendy and Porlyusica calmed the distraught mother-to-be and prescribed bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy along with copious amounts of raspberry tea. They would come to check up on her every couple of days to make sure the condition didn't worsen.

Days for the blonde dragged by but she swore that everything felt a thousand times better when Mirajane would visit. It was if all her pain and unease drifted away. Even her child would calm its incessant kicking during those times. Soon it was difficult to drag the white-haired woman from Lucy's side and most attempts to do so were met with an obstinate, hormonal demon's ire.

When Lucy finally went into labor one early evening, it was a mad rush to get her to the hospital where the guild's healers met up with them.

After a delivery oddly uncomplicated compared to carrying the child had been, Lacey was born. July 26th, Year X794.

Shortly thereafter, Mirajane and Freed burst through the doors to the hospital themselves. It was a full month earlier than her expected due date. Her delivery was as swift as her friend's (much to Freed's relief), her son born just minutes before the date change.

In what would become a pattern he would follow for the rest of his life, Jean-Luc ran to meet his best friend – unable to wait any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Placental abruption is when a portion of the placenta separates from the uterine wall before delivery, which can lead to the fetus not getting enough oxygen. Mild to moderate cases get bed rest, severe instances often require early delivery. My understanding of the condition is very limited, so please forgive any errors.<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Growing Pains

**I'm putting out yet another chapter in a short time frame. Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love you guys.**

**Here's a little character guide to help:**

**Lacey: 19 (Lucy & Laxus), Jean-Luc: 19 (Freed & Mirajane), Titanus: 18 (Elfman & Evergreen), Lilo: 15 (Bickslow & Lisanna), Oberon: 15 (Elfman & Evergreen), Fae: 5 (Elfman & Evergreen)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lacey was soon to be dethroned as the tallest woman in the guild – by a girl who would very much like to stop growing, NOW, thank you. Mostly because the fifteen year old teenager's body was lengthening at a pace her metabolism couldn't quite keep up with and every joint she possessed was protesting the sudden growth spurt loudly and painfully. Groaning, the suffering girl sprawled out on the table, unwilling to move.<p>

The nineteen year old blonde rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back while Titanus and Jean-Luc looked on. Neither of the cousins knew much about this type of situation – Titanus had been large ever since he was born and had increased in size at a fairly consistent rate his whole life, and Jean-Luc had always been on the short side of average.

"Should I give you a manly massage?" Titanus asked his younger cousin, feeling very out-of-sorts at being rendered useless.

"Don't touch me," the bluenette growled at him. "My skeleton has taken enough abuse the last couple of days as it stands. And Dad's not helping. Every time I mention the agony, he laughs at me and says it will clear up in about a week. I'm not sure I can last the day, let alone another week of this!" she whined, dropping her forehead and pressing it against the table. "I think he's enjoying this, he is."

Jean-Luc glanced up at the second floor balcony, where the group's parents were. "Yeah, Uncle Bickslow is really enjoying this." The Seith Mage grinned at his nephew and waved from where he'd draped his gargantuan form over the balcony. Politely returning the greeting, Jean-Luc glanced at his incapacitated cousin. "He's just trying to show you that there's nothing to worry about, Lilo. I assure you – he's probably went through this himself."

"Still," Lilo grumbled, looking up again, "he could at least give me some decent advice other than, 'tough it out'."

Lacey laughed. "That's about the same advice my dad gave me when I was in training. 'I don't care if your legs fall off; if they do, I'll just glue them back on. Then you'll run another mile,'" she mimicked with a deadpan expression identical to the one he usually sported. "I'm pretty sure Bickslow picked it up from him."

"Titanus may have been right. A massage is probably a good idea," Jean-Luc said, patting Lilo on the shoulder. He had to fight to keep the smile from his face when she grimaced at the contact. Lilo would was only letting Lacey touch her because she adored and admired the older girl. Her older male cousins could go fight a dark guild for all she cared and she made her opinion on the matter obvious. "Have you tried rubbing the individual joints?" Jean-Luc suggested.

"Or you might take a mugwort bath," Lacey offered. "It helps with menstrual cramps so it should aid with this."

The boys grimaced at the mention of female body care that they would rather know nothing about.

Lilo perked up and glanced at Lacey. "I think I'll try that when I get home."

The blonde smiled and continued to rub circles on Lilo's back. "Glad to help." Then she frowned a little. "I suspect that this isn't just about the discomfort, though."

Titanus scowled deeply. "Those little town punks haven't been teasing you again, have they?"

The ensuing silence from the teenager was all the group needed to confirm their hypothesis.

"What have they been calling you this time?" Lacey sighed. Most members of the guild knew not to prod at truly sore subjects but that didn't affect the behavior of those outside of it. Lacey had had enough unpleasant encounters over the years with non-guild members to remember the teasing and taunts long after most learned that messing with the blonde earned them a right-hook to the face.

Letting out a sob, Lilo latched herself onto Lacey. With a heavy stutter brought on by tears and phlegm, she cried, "S-s-s-skele-girl!"

Due to her rapid height gain, the rest of Lilo's body mass was stretched thin. Very thin. The girl's cheeks were gaunt and her bones did, indeed, stick out everywhere giving her an almost-dead appearance. Filling out again in a healthy manner would take some serious diet considerations and alterations.

Jean-Luc shifted closer on the bench to Lilo and patted her back gently. Titanus reached down and ruffled her hair. Lacey continued to hold the youngest member of the group tightly and whisper any and all soothing words that came to mind. Having gone through this herself, Lacey knew exactly how Lilo felt. Being different from everyone else wasn't easy, and Lacey was determined that her friend never develop her own insecurities about her appearance. As she comforted her, Lacey thought about what might be done to ease the girl's mental suffering.

After a few minutes, the bluenette calmed down and withdrew from the embrace. However, the trio surrounding her stayed where they were in a protective ring around her.

Wiping her tears away, Lacey then patted her friend's cheek. "How about the girls all go shopping? That should cheer you up. You'll need a new wardrobe, anyway. Afterwards, we'll go out for ice-cream. What do you say?" Lacey knew that sometimes a new look could really bolster a person's self-esteem. It seemed shallow, but there was nothing quite like being able to say, 'I look good.' It just took more effort when your body type wasn't the norm.

If there were two things that never failed to uplift Lilo's spirits, it would be ice-cream and new clothes. Together they were a heady combination the girl was incapable of refusing. "You promise?"

"Yeah, we'll just go get the others."

"Mind if I tag along?" Jean-Luc asked. "I've got nothing better to do." Plus, who didn't like ice-cream? Clothes shopping was always dangerous for him (salespeople often mistook him for one of the girls and tried to get him to try on things), but he always went wherever Lacey was going if he could.

"You could always help me watch Fae," Titanus suggested. "Oberon's about due for a shift change."

Jean-Luc shook his head. "Nice try. She's _your _little sister. You deal with her. I'm not getting roped into that again."

The large man sighed. "It was worth a try."

As a peace offering, Jean-Luc added, "I'll keep an eye out for anyone who bothers Lilo and report back."

"Good man."

Lacey shrugged. "It's fine with me if you come."

"Me, too," the bluenette agreed. Jean-Luc was usually tolerable. Lilo unfurled from the table, her joints popping and cracking as she did. When she stretched and uncoiled further, everyone in a twelve-foot radius heard the audible snapping and creaking sounds.

The others did their best not to grimace at the noise. They were all pretty sure that cartilage shouldn't be able to make such horrifying noises.

* * *

><p><strong>I loved writing Lilo, for some reason.<strong>

**Please review!**


	5. Believe Me

**I love you guys so much. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I'm super glad that you guys liked Lilo – we will definitely be seeing more of her!**

**I meant to continue the Lilo scene for this chapter, with how that shopping trip goes. But when I sat down to actually write… this is what came out instead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lacey ran through the streets, feet pounding against the pavement in a staccato rhythm to the rough shod cadence of her heart. An abrupt pivot taxed the muscles of her thighs, but the strain was awarded the muffled sound of swearing behind her. Her pursuer lost precious seconds in backtracking, unable to emulate her movements to follow into the alleyway.<p>

The nine year old didn't pause, the few moments she'd pulled ahead going to good use. Using a technique her father taught her, she kicked a trash can over as she passed it to further frustrate her follower. Another, much larger can she climbed up the side and onto a low wall behind it.

Taking off along the narrow ledge, Lacey didn't allow any thoughts of falling to enter her mind. With the extensive training Laxus had already put her through, her sense of balance was far superior to most adults let alone that of her peers. Aside from which, if she did hesitate she would lose the forward momentum that was keeping her upright.

Following it around a corner, the wall met with a series of others as she entered the back alleys of the residential district. Choosing a new wall to run along, Lacey raced towards her destination past the townhomes of Magnolia's inner city. Loke had once called this the cat-path when she'd pointed it out to him, but it was just as suited for a child with the thinness of the ledges and tight squeezes between buildings.

Finally, Lacey could no longer hear the footfalls of her pursuer. Jumping down from the cat-path, her legs almost buckled from exhaustion. She leaned over, hands on her knees, and panted. Once she caught her breath, she was off again.

It wasn't long before she found herself in Magnolia's park.

She immediately headed for the gargantuan Rainbow Sakura Tree, intent on clamoring up it to the highest branch she could. The tree, although a silent companion, had always been a great source of comfort for Lacey. With the tree, she always felt safe.

As she rounded the trunk to her favorite footholds, she froze upon seeing her former pursuer waiting for her.

But of course. Jean-Luc had been following her around his entire life. It was almost expected for him to have been able to deduce exactly where she was headed. He must have abandoned the cat-path earlier than she'd realized in order to circle around and beat her to her destination.

Lacey clenched her fists. "Go away, Jean!" she yelled at the exhausted greenette. He had clearly sprinted the entire way and although in very good shape for a nine year old, he hadn't undergone the same level of conditioning as his best friend.

"No!" Jean-Luc gasped out. "I want to talk to you!"

"Why?!" Lacey demanded. "So you can tell me I'm ugly, too?!" Tears of frustration and heartache gathered at her eyes and she struggled to keep them at bay.

The young boy stood straight. "Of course not!" It came out as a growl, for his patience was at an end along with his endurance. "Those people are idiots!"

Lacey shook her head vehemently. "They can't all be idiots, Jean!"

"Yes! They are!" he asserted. "They're stupid and blind!"

"No, they're right!" Lacey insisted, the water she'd been trying to hold back now flowing down her face. Snot trailed from her nose as her sobbing increased in strength. "I'm ugly! I don't look like how a girl should! I'm too strong and too muscle-y and too rough and… "

"You aren't!" Jean-Luc shouted back. "They don't know anything about you at all!"

His words did nothing to comfort the blonde. She raised her hands to her face to hide it while she cried in shame and pain.

Seeing her hurting destroyed Jean-Luc's own self-control. Tears of his own sprang to his eyes and he sniffed. "You're pretty! Your parents tell you that all the time! My parents tell you that all the time! _ I_ tell you all the time! You're pretty!"

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't b-b-b-b-bel-l-lieve you!" she wailed.

"Why?!" he asked, now crying in earnest along with her. "Why do you listen to what some random stranger thinks? Why don't you believe the people who love you? Why don't you believe your parents? Why don't you believe mine?" He hiccupped and sobbed. "Why don't you believe _me_?"

Lacey had no answer for him, and just continued to cry.

Jean-Luc didn't know what else he could say or do to comfort his friend. So he, too, just stood there with tears and snot flowing down his face in equal measure. He made ineffectual attempts to stem the tide and wipe away the fluids with the sleeves of his coat.

After a couple of minutes, Lacey lifted her head from her hands. "I-I…" She swallowed thickly around the lump in her throat. "I don't know why…" Lacey admitted. Then she went on to add, "But I'll… try. Okay? I'll try!" She hated making Jean-Luc cry. She hadn't meant to.

Reaching out to hold her hand, Jean-Luc nodded. "Thank you." Having finally cried himself out, he succeeded in clearing his face with his free sleeve. He gently tugged her away from the tree. "Let's go home."

She nodded and wiped her face as well.

After they had gone some distance from the park, Jean-Luc suddenly said, "What do those old ladies at the market know anyway? They're always squinting at things; I bet they can't even see properly. I mean, they still think I'm a girl!"

Lacey giggled, her heart starting to lighten a bit.

And although it was definitely different, and it felt a bit odd, it was good to follow Jean-Luc for once instead of the other way around.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit tough to write. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	6. Garnet Dreams

**Oh, the reviews. You have all been truly wonderful, and I love you all!**

**This chapter introduces more children of Fairy Tail, and has a short mention of my very first truly crackship couple for this fic.**

**Character Guide:**

**Lacey: 19, Simon: 18 (Erza & Jellal), Ruby: 17 (Erza & Jellal), Garnet: 16 (Erza & Jellal), Sapphire: 10 (Erza & Jellal), Lilo: 15, Ignis: 14 (Natsu & Juvia)**

**I will explain the reasoning behind the hyphenated surname in a different chapter, one told from Simon's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Garnet Scarlet-Fernandez often felt cast in her older siblings' very imposing shadows.<p>

Ruby Scarlet-Fernandez was all business. A complete tomboy, she never wanted the same things as her younger sister did – not out of life itself, or in something as simple as what to do for the day. If it could not be chopped up, headbutted, run down, or smacked into submission, Ruby had little interest in it. Already an accomplished swordswoman, the seventeen year old spent all of her free time training. Her magical abilities were approaching those of their mother when she was the same age. In her mind, this was completely to be expected however, as the inheritor of their mother's Requip magic. The eldest Scarlet-Fernandez sister was on a fast track to being recommended for an S-Class promotional trial, too.

Simon Scarlet-Fernandez, older than Ruby by a year, was a different sort of giant to Garnet. If Ruby was strength, he was kindness. As the first-born child of a former criminal, he'd had to learn to grow up fast in the guild but most especially outside of it. Very few people had been on his side. It didn't matter that the Magic Council Chairman Doranbolt had pardoned Jellal and that Simon couldn't help the fact that he greatly resembled his father. But Simon kept his little sisters guarded and protected against everything that could hurt them – even peoples' words. Seldom losing his temper, and a gifted elocutionist, he could bring just about anyone around to his way of thinking. Already an S-Class mage, the Heavenly Body magic he'd inherited from their father was nothing to sneer at either. None could contest his loyalty to Fairy Tail and his family.

Both Ruby and Simon were much beloved by the guild for their sheer capability in all things life threw their way.

Garnet felt very small in comparison. For no matter how she looked at herself, she always came up lacking.

She did possess a modicum of Erza's Requip magic – but she could only change her outfit and even then it wasn't anywhere near Ruby's level. With absolutely no talent at all for Heavenly Body magic, she couldn't begin to measure up to Simon in that regard. Magically speaking, she was little better than Sapphire, who was only ten. Garnet was sixteen already! How could her magical container be so much smaller than everyone else in her family? It wasn't as if she put no effort into expanding it – she did! It didn't make sense to her.

Then there were her physical capabilities. Garnet had a little more confidence in those, training and pushing herself just as hard as Ruby. But… in the end it just wasn't enough, it felt like. Ruby was an amazing swordswoman, and Simon, too, had been taught the skills, but again… Garnet just didn't seem able to ever catch up.

Whenever she went on missions with Simon and Ruby, she was a burden. Plain and simple as that. She would either get left behind as they fought the stronger opponents while she took care of the weaker ones, or she would end up needing to be rescued.

Even in terms of personality, there was just something… so very different between her and her older siblings.

Simon and Ruby alike did not possess the same sweet tooth as their mother. Garnet did. Fashion was a foreign concept to them. To Erza and Garnet, playing dress-up was something they never tired of. Although Simon did have a girlfriend, Ruby just. Did. Not. Care. About. Boys. Unless they needed to be beaten into the ground. On the other hand, Garnet was a budding romantic at heart, and a true believer in true love.

All this did bring Garnet closer to her mother, which helped to ease the loneliness she often felt. But Erza had strength to back up her girly side. Garnet believed that being a girly-girl was only okay so long as you could kick ass and take names, too.

Even Garnet's hair refused to conform. It wasn't a deep, unending blue like her father and Sapphire's. It wasn't a dark, bloody scarlet like her mother and Ruby's. Hell, it wasn't even the sunset purple of Simon's hair! It was an off shade of red, like the hue had given up somewhere between crimson and amethyst, without even the dignity or distinction of being called maroon.

It was in terms of aspirations and life philosophy, though, where Garnet felt she truly failed to live up to everyone's expectations of her.

Ruby loved to test her mettle, and had dreams of surpassing Erza one day. The title of Wizard Saint was her ultimate goal, however.

Simon believed in protecting everyone precious to him, and his dreams consisted of making it to the Magic Council. There he would acquire the seat Jellal had once disgraced, and prove that he could rise above the sins of the past.

Even little, ten year old Sapphire dreamt of… horses, mostly. And armor. She wanted to become a mounted knight when she grew up. Sapphire was adamant that all she really needed was a steed to make her life complete.

Garnet had no doubt that her siblings would make all they wanted a reality.

But she did not share in their convictions.

The third child of Erza and Jellal Scarlet-Fernandez had absolutely no idea what she wanted from life.

She didn't much care for fighting. Protecting others was out the question when she wasn't even strong enough to protect herself. And horses kind of scared her. Just being a guild mage… didn't feel satisfying enough.

When she voiced her concerns to her mother, all Erza could advise was for Garnet to follow her heart.

What the hell did that even mean?

The only thing that seemed to fill Garnet with unadulterated joy, and happiness beyond compare, that she could even conceive of applying the word 'passion' to, was something she was deeply ashamed of.

Garnet Scarlet-Fernandez…

Loved clothes above all else.

The feel of fabric, magical and mundane, against her skin. How it could be stiff and unyielding, or flow like water. Patterns and colours to capture the imagination. Myriad materials adding completely different feels and looks to the same design. Threads, tiny and insignificant and weak on their own, woven tightly together formed something strong. Like Fairy Tail itself.

Even armor, Garnet could love. Not just for how it formed the core of her own magic, but for how each piece had a specific purpose. Chainmail Garnet especially loved. Like threads, the miniscule interlocking links of solid metal together did what they could not alone – they moved like actual cloth, fluid and beautiful.

Not even Lilo Strauss, her longtime shopping buddy, nor Erza quite shared Garnet's obsessive love of textiles.

But when Lacey Dreyar approached Garnet at the bar, she was surprised.

"Garnet," the blonde mage greeted, sitting on the stool beside her.

"Um… Hello, Lacey." The girl peered up at her guild mate, perplexed as to why she was being spoken to by guild royalty. They shared a mutual friend in Lilo, and Lacey often sparred with Ruby and Simon, but they had nothing in common otherwise. Well, their mothers were friends too, but that was about it.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Oh. Of course. Garnet deflated. Lacey wouldn't give her the time of day if she didn't need anything. She was strong and smart and talented, after all. Nothing like Garnet.

"Actually," Lacey continued, a sheepish look crossing her face, "it's not for me. And you're absolutely perfect for the job."

Blushing a little, Garnet nodded shyly. "Okay. What… what can I help with?"

An infectious grin greeted Garnet's words, further flustering the girl. "You have the best fashion sense of anyone I know. And, well…"

Garnet critically eyed the blonde's current outfit. An un-tucked, simple, white collared blouse that was open a couple of buttons down with dark green cargo pants and sensible, sturdy boots. She couldn't immediately identify the materials for any part of the ensemble without touching them, though, and thought that might be rude. However, the cut suited Lacey very well. "I don't understand. You look great as you are."

In fascination, the younger mage watched as a matching red stain appeared on Lacey's cheeks. "Thanks, but my mother is the one responsible for my clothing choices." The blush darkened. "Wow, that's embarrassing to admit out loud. I'm nineteen, and my mother still dictates what I wear…"

Giggles escaped Garnet's mouth before she could stop them. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized that she'd just laughed at LACEY DREYAR.

To her surprise, Lacey laughed in return and didn't seem in the least offended. "I know, I know. But I'm fashion illiterate for the most part." The smile then fell from her face. "Which is why I need your help. It's for Lilo, actually."

Garnet stopped smiling as well. "For Lilo?"

Lacey nodded. "She's going through a rough spot right now, what with her new growth spurt. I though a new look might help her be more comfortable, but I haven't a clue as to what might look good on her. Can you come with us to shop, and give us your expert advice?"

Her heart swelling, Garnet agreed vigorously. "Anything for Lilo! I would love to help her!"

The smile returned to Lacey's face, full of fondness. "I feel the same way. Thanks."

"No problem!" If her love of clothes could help her friend…

"Um…" a voice behind them softly spoke up. "Can… can I come, too? I need… some more clothes as well. And I want to help, too."

The pair turned around and gazed at the girl asking permission to accompany them.

Garnet hadn't been aware that Ignis cared about things like this. The bluenette fire mage seemed more into the whole tomboy thing, too. Then again, Ignis also had the rather unfortunate habit of accidently setting fire to things. Like her clothes. The fourteen year old hadn't quite grasped how to fully control her magic just yet.

"We would love to have you," Lacey told her.

The way Ignis lit up at those words, there was no possible way Garnet could refuse the normally hyperactive girl. "It's fine with me, too," she said.

Ignis grinned in happiness at them, the trademark expression identical to her father's. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

It was looking to be an interesting shopping trip already!

And Garnet was greatly looking forward to the opportunity to prove herself and her hobbies worthy. Even if only to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
